Ada apa dengan Yzak?
by Winter Orenji
Summary: Yzak mengajak mantan anggota tim Rau Le Cruset mengadakan reuni setelah 10 tahun. Yzak yang membawa anak dan istrinya, Dearka dengan pacar seharinya dan Athrun yang membawa Meyrin. Lalu mengapa dia mengumpat dan meneriaki temannya bodoh dan rencana bodohnya.


Sore itu daun-daun berguguran disepanjang jalan, tidak biasanya memang mengingat ia sedang berada di Orb dan bukan PLANT. Disini seharusnya hanya ada musim panas dan musim hujan melihat posisinya yang dekat dengan khatulistiwa. Menarik nafas panjang sembari memasukkan kedua tangan kedalam coat coklat yang dipakainya, rambut putihnya yang melambai tertiup angin, umpatan-umpatan kecil terdengar dari bibirnya yang berkomat-kamit. Mengapa dia disini dan rencana bodoh apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang.

.

Athrun menatap layar ponselnya tanpa ekspresi. Dia tidak percaya Yzak mengiriminya pesan mengenai kedatangannya ke Orb hari ini dan Dearka yang sudah diseretnya datang, tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya terdiam. Berkumpul dengan teman lama pastinya membahagiakan. Namun dalam pesan itu Yzak meminta, sebenarnya lebih terkesan memaksa juga mengancam dalam reuni mereka kali ini semua harus membawa pasangan.

"Siapa yang harus kubawa. Hubunganku dengan-Nya bahkan semakin jauh." desahnya.

.

Dearka tersenyum sumringan, pastilah kepala Yzak terbentur pikirnya.

"Shiho istri yang hebat." Pujinya merendahkan.

Matanya mengerling nakal begitu seorang wanita melintas dihadapannya, bau parfum yang lembut juga pakaian elegan tapi berkesan seksi.

"Ah,... mencari partner bukanlah hal sulit." ucapnya sumringan dan melangkah mengejar wanita incarannya.

 **Ada apa dengan Yzak?**

 **By. Winter Orenji**

 **Prologue**

"YAA,... Zala. Apa-apaan kau ini? Mengapa kau begitu bodoh dan tidak membaca pesanku dengan benar? Kau dan Dearka sama saja. Bodoh!" Teriak Yzak emosi, Dearka dan Aisyah langsung menutup kedua telinganya sedangkan Shiho tersenyum terpaksa. Sumpah serapah dia lontarkan begitu Athrun dan Meyrin memasuki ruangan yang sudah dibookingnya khusus untuk malam ini.

Athrun terpaku sementara Meyrin tampak gemetar.

' _Ternyata bukan sekedar rumor mengenai kapten Joule yang tempramen. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan kedatangannya bersama Athrun-san? Mengapa Kapten Joule terlihat begitu marah?_.' Batin Meyrin

"Hei , sebenarnya apa yang salah. Kami kan sudah memenuhi undanganmu dengan datang bersama pasangan." sela Dearka menengahi. Dia tahu Athrun bukan dirinya yang stay cool diteriaki seperti itu, juga karena gadis yang dibawa Athrun juga terlihat gemetar.

"Itu karena kalian semua bodoh!" teriak Yzak lagi. Shiho tersenyum meraih tangan Yzak memintanya kembali duduk. Yzak masih misuh-misuh mengumpat, membuat pertanyaan besar dalam benak setiap orang. Ada apa dengan Yzak? Mengapa dia terlihat tidak senang? Dan apa tujuan Yzak mengadakan pertemuan ini sampai sengaja datang ke Orb sebenarnya?

"Silahkan duduk Athrun-san, nona Hawk." Ucap Shiho mempersilahkan Athrun dan Meyrin mengambil kursi dihadapannya.

"te,... terima kasih" ucap Meyrin mengambil kursi dan duduk, sedikit kaget karena Shiho mengetahui nama keluarganya.

"Jadi, sebenarnya apa tujuanmu mengadakan reuni ini? Apakah kau mengambil cuti cuma untuk datang meneriaki kami 'bodoh'?" tanya Dearka santai, tangannya bersiap menutup kedua telinganya sebagai antisipasi jika Yzak meneriakinya lagi.

Yzak menarik nafas dalam, mungkin sedang mengontrol emosinya.

"Waktuku terlalu berharga jika cuma untuk meneriakin kalian." jawak Yzak ketus.

"Jadi apa sebenarnya tujuanmu?" kali ini Athrun yang bertanya.

Yzak menatap sendu kedua mantan teman setimnya dulu. Sedikit kasihan sebenarnya.

' _Mana mungkin aku katakan bahwa aku ingin mempersatukan kalian dengan pujaan hati kalian. Apa kalian pikir aku bodoh?!_ '

To be Continued...

Author Note:

hehehehe,... gimana para reader-san. Maaf karena saya kembali menulis tapi tidak melanjutkan fic saya sebelumnya. Jujur saya lagi nggak dapat ilham setelah sekian lama. Semoga fic ringan ini bisa mengembalikan mood menulis saya.

Salam,

Orenji


End file.
